Hi, I'm Orihara Izaya Pleased to make your acquaintance
by GetaRivaille
Summary: Izaya is suddenly in the past meeting Shizuo for the first time again, but this time... they're friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, I'm Orihara Izaya. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I said as I extended a hand to the blonde in front of me.

 _It seems..._

"I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. Nice to meet you, Orihara san." He returned my gesture of a handshake.

 _That time has turned back. Back to my first meeting with the monster of Ikebukuro. How did this happen? Why did this happen? I have no idea._

 _Also, did I just make acquaintance with my 8 year enemy? Well this is interesting. Guess I'll play along~_

"Shizu chan you don't have to be so formal, Izaya will do."

"Haha lose the nickname Izaya kun."

xxx

Shizu chan and I have been hanging out a lot. We'd have lunch on the roof, walk home together and occasionally skip classes. He'd fight with some random delinquents sometimes when the seniors decide to pick on the juniors I'd just watch from the side since he could handle it. I suppose it's not that bad to have this protozoan as a - well sort of - friend.

"Shizu chan you're such a protozoan. Can't you solve such a simple formula?"

 _How did it become like this? Just a few days ago we were adults exchanging bruises from cuts and flying vending machines and now I'm 8 years younger, helping this monster with his maths homework._

"Shut up flea, it's hard. I'm not a born genius you know?"

"it's just algebra." I sighed as I continue explaining the formula to the brute.

"I still don't get it." Figures.

 _Disgusting how he seems to act so friendly. Maybe it's because I've seen and lived the alternate outcome when we were never friends to begin with._

 _"You piss me off." To think that that Shizuo and this one in front of me are one of the same person. Pretty crazy. Who knew such a small change of our first meeting could affect the outcome this much. Horrifying. I'll never forget how much it hurt when he said those four simple words._


	2. Chapter 2

_"You piss me off."_

 _I remembered how suffocating it had been when those words left the mouth of a blonde whom I somehow found interest in. He was the first person - human - to ever get my attention. I even took the liberty to try and make acquaintance with the guy, and he says that? How unpredictable. Disgusting. Well, since he so honestly told me how he felt about me, I'll dedicate my life to making it permanent. To burn my image into his mind. If he doesn't like me, I'll make sure he hates me to the core. To make that hate bubble and overwhelm him. Till he suffocates, like how he did me. I'll be the only thing constantly on his mind, and I'll crush him from the inside._

That promise I made to myself was being well fulfilled until this happened. I open my front door to see a certain blonde standing outside with his school bag over his shoulder and a cheerful expression on his face.

"Izaya," He brightens up when he notice me step out of my flat, locking the door behind me before I go.

"Why are you all the way here in Shinjuku? Our school's in Ikebukuro remember?"

"I know flea. Just wanted to walk to school together." _This wasn't how it's supposed to be._

"Why?"

"So you won't be so lonely, Izaya kun~" He grinned lightly. _I'm not supposed to feel glad about this. So what is this fluttering feeling?_

"Izaya?" _It hurts._

"It's nothing. Let's go."

xxx

"Shizu chan, do you hate me?" Out of curiosity I decided to ask.

"Huh? Of course not. Why would I?" _Sure you won't._ "I mean like, honestly, you're the only person that's ever approached me without being afraid of my strength. You even saw how I beat up those guys at the field when Shinra introduced us. I'm really glad I met you. I think I would have been glad to meet you even if we weren't friends." _He's saying that with such sincerity. That smile on his face shouldn't be there, at least not when I'm here._

"I don't think that's true." I replied sounding as coldly as I could. "Believe it or not I was from another timeline, one where Shizu chan and I were both enemies. We hated each other ever since we laid eyes on one another. 'Hate at first sight' ne? We even tried to kill each other on the first day we met." I chuckled at the thought of how Shizuo used to scream my name and chase me around and out of Ikebukuro. I have to admit that it was fun taunting the protozoan from time to time.

"If that's so how did you get here and why did you ask to be friends in this timeline?" He looks slightly surprised.

"I don't know how I got here but I said exactly the same thing I said in the other timeline. It was only Shizu chan's answer that was different."

"... What was my answer th-"

"You piss me off."

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh?"

"That was your answer. You said I pissed you off even before I even did anything. How rude Shizu chan~" I said while faking a slightly hurt expression.

 _Hmm? He's awfully quiet. Eh? What's with that expression?_

"You... must've felt pretty bad huh?" _What's he saying?_ "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes to that of a glare. Making sure my tone was near threatening.

"You were just being nice and I..." The look of guilt plastered on his face, hands balled into fists digging into the fabric of his school slacks.

"I am far from nice Shizu chan. Well I can't blame you, I am an asshole at times."

"That's not true."

"That's not true you say? Just so you know, the group of guys that attacked you on the day we met were sent by me. I did that to see if you really are the monster people say you are."

"..."

 _He looks hurt. Just like how he hurt me. Perfect._

 **But he's not the Shizuo that hurt you.**

 _Doesn't matter. They're still the same person._

 **They might be but they're from different timelines. This one accepted your friendship, wasn't that what you wanted?**

 _I..._

 **It's too late now. He looks broken**.

 _I've done it now. I need to run. Why am I running? Why am I feeling so guilty? These mixed feelings are just too much. This isn't something I'm willing to shoulder._

 _xxx_

We didn't talk for the rest of the day, he did try to approach me but he hesitated and chose not to. It's my fault. But it's the truth, I'm not a good person. I love all humans but they're nothing special to me. They're just fun to toy with. I wanted something more, more interesting, unpredictable, destructive. I wanted a monster.

Masochistic? Oh no, that's not exactly it. Humans are just too predictable, they'll bore me out eventually, that's no fun. A monster on the other hand would be so much more exciting, like Shizu chan. He has been unpredictable from the start, different, hated. Yet, I love the feel of adrenaline rush whenever I hear him yell my name in that frustrated tone, showing the world how he can lose his calm with only the mention of my name.

 _I hate Shizu chan. I hate how I'm drawn to him, hate how I enjoy his company, hate how much I love him. It hurts. Why am I like this? I'm such a monster._


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back home alone feels different somehow. Hmm, is that Shizuo? There are some people following him, aren't they from the yakuza? _**They have guns.**_ Shit, Shizu chan's name has reached the ears of the yakuza already? This is too soon.

-Shizuo pov-

I can't believe he did that. Is it because I really am a monster? Dammit. Should I talk to him tomorrow? _"We hated each other the first time we laid eyes on one another. 'Hate at first sight' ne?"_ Ah right. He hates me. This is all my fault. I'm a monster.

"SHIZU CHAN!"

 _Izaya?_

I turned to see Izaya holding his switchblade glaring daggers at a bunch of guys. Who are these people? They had guns and some were pointing them at Izaya while the rest to me. I felt rage bubble up as I tore up a stop sign from the concrete and began to shout, I hated violence but I am the very definition for it. Ironic. Izaya started slashing their wrists leaving them screaming in pain accompanied by some sent flying from the hits I landed with the metal sign.

We were almost finished with the group of guys until one pointed his gun to me and pulled the trigger. I wasn't fast enough to react. But as I braced myself for the impact, Izaya ran to me and took the shot.

"Izaya!" I got to my knees and held his frail body. "I'LL KILL YOU GUYS!" I yelled as I carried a vending machine and threw it at them. They survived but I didn't care, I needed to get help. _Shinra._

Carrying Izaya in my arms I dashed to Shinra's as fast as I could. _Izaya hold on. You can't die. 're all I have. Please..._ Within 10 minutes I was knocking on Shinra's door, causing dents to appear on the wooden door. I got impatient and ripped the door off it's hinges and ran inside.

"Shizuo! Is that my door?! Wait. What happened to Izaya?"

"He was shot by some yakuza."

"Put him on the couch. I'll take a look at his injuries." I obeyed and laid him down gently on the leather furniture.

xxx

After removing the bullet, Shinra stitched up the wound and turned to me with a concerned look. I was holding onto Izaya's hand like it was my lifeline, tears threatening to spill.

"How's his condition?" I asked looking at Shinra.

"He's stable now. The bullet barely missed his heart but he lost a lot of blood due to the wound so he wouldn't be able to move around too much for a while. He'll need a lot of rest. Someone should look after him."

"Doesn't he live alone? After his parents' divorce..."

"Oh yeah... Well I suppose he-"

"I'll look after him. I'll stay over at his place until he's better. Since summer break is starting anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." _Since it's my fault, it's the least I can do._


	5. Chapter 5

-Izaya pov-

 _Where am I? Oh, I'm back home. A dream? Ouch, my chest. Guess it was real._

Gathering enough strength, I struggled but managed to sit up and lean against the pillows I was lying on. _I feel kinda dizzy._ I held my head in my hand, trying to remember what exactly happened until I heard the door to my room creak open. _Huh? Shizu chan?_

"Izaya!" Shizuo ran to me and embraced me almost too tightly, causing me to yelp a bit due to the pain from the bullet wound. He let go of me almost instantly and started apologising.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

 _I'm sorry that I ignored you._

 _I'm sorry I hated you._

 _I'm sorry I'm such a monster._

 _I'm sorry because..._

"You got injured because of me."

 _ **I'm sorry because I've fallen for you.**_

Shizuo held onto my hand tightly when he apologised. His hands are warm. When have I felt this warmth before? It's so familiar yet I can't quite put my finger on it. Warm droplets started to fall onto the back of my hand and I suddenly realised that... Shizu chan was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I tried to tease him.

"I-I'm not."

"Is that so?" I asked as I touched his cheek, wiping the tears from his hazel coloured eyes. Eyes that I'd get lost in every time we talked or fought, be it in the past or now, whichever timeline, it still has the same effect.

"Y-yeah."

"Stupid protozoan." I let dizziness take over as I laid my head on his shoulder barely able to stay conscious. I drifted off to sleep.

xxx

I woke up to the sound of light snoring. I was still in the same position as before. Shizuo has also fallen asleep sitting on the edge of my bed, still supporting my head with his shoulder. What I didn't realise was that he had his arms wrapped around me firmly, breath soft on my neck. He felt so protective. I felt safe. What i didn't realise was, sinking into my thoughts, I started crying.

 _The real Shizu chan would never… care for me like this. He hates me. If only this stays permanent. If only I can keep this. If only this can become my reality. Isn't it? It feels so real, but I can't help but feel that I'll wake up in tears when everything goes back to normal. Our normal. The painful, hateful, suffocating normal. The normal where I fell in love, the normal where I got my heart broken and the normal that I so desperately clung to._ ** _Please._** _ **Don't let me wake up.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Trying to stand up wasn't easy with the blood loss causing my body to go limp whenever I tried to use my strength. I'd collapse back into the softness of my pillow each time I managed to sit up. After a few tries I was able to stand holding onto the bedpost with wobbly legs. Shizu chan then opened the door to check on me. He ran over to catch me just as I felt my legs give out.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to get some water."

"Just lie down. I'll get it for you ok?" I just gave a small nod and he helped me lie down again.

He soon walked in with a glass of water and a bowl of ramen, setting it on the side table.

"You cooked?"

"Figured you should eat."

I drank the water and looked at him. A small smile on my face. An empty one. _Why do you care for me?_

"Why did you cry earlier?" I asked to lift the somewhat awkward silence. I didn't really expect an an answer, just trying to change the mood.

"I-I thought I lost you. Why did you run in front of me like that?! Did you know how worried I was?" Tears welled up and started pouring again. He then held me in a tight hug, he was trembling. I breathed in his scent as I melted into the embrace and he suddenly whispered in my ear.

"Izaya... I'm sorry. I'm sorry ignored you. If only I hadn't then this wouldn't... You're all that I have Izaya, everything. I'm sorry but I seem to have fallen for you. Heh, ironic ain't it? You said I hated you in another timeline and here I am, the total opposite. You must feel disgusted. I-I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone after you get better. So please bear with me-"

I widened my eyes at his confession. _So, he felt the same way huh?_ There is it again, the warm tears flowing down my eyes just like how they did each time after our fights. After every curse, every hit and every glare I received. Just like how it hurt to feel the same way.

I held his face in my hands, wiping off his tears when I brought him into a gentle kiss. All my emotions pouring into that one small gesture. I pulled back and saw Shizuo's face bright red, I laughed. How cute.

"Shizuo, I love you too. I did it because I wanted you safe. I'd do it again a thousand times just to have you alright."

"Izaya..."

I was truly, genuinely happy when I learned that he felt the same way. _Maybe this is real._ I liked the thought of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing really happened after our confessions though. No more hugs and kisses, it was as if it never happened. A few weeks later, it was my birthday. After a round of ootoro at Russian sushi, my treat, I decided to sneak into Raira academy. Shizu chan didn't question me and followed.

On the roof I turned to him and took a few steps closer to him, till we were only inches away from the other. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a shade of scarlet sweep across his face. Smirking I came to the edge of the roof and stood close to end, spreading my arms beside me, I leaned back and fell. As I closed my eyes I saw my monster with a horrified look on his face, running towards me. I felt his arms wrap around me in mid-air and we fell.

xxx

We landed on the giant mattress I set there but Shizuo still refused to let go of me.

"Shizu chan, you can let go now. I can't breathe."

"What the fuck was that you flea?! Why did you do that?"

"Ever heard of the trust exercise? I kicked it up a notch." I smirked as I enjoyed this mixture of anger and worried expression this protozoan gave me.

"You-" I cut him off with a kiss, his tender lips on mine and that furious blush on his face. I loved it all. I pulled back and said those three words that were never heard after that time when I was shot. Those words that the two of us knew was there but never voiced out.

"I love you Shizu chan."

He pulled me into a tight hug. As if if he ever lets go I'll disappear.

"Hey Izaya, I-"

xxx

I screamed. In a cold sweat and shock. I looked around and saw that I was in my apartment. I checked my phone, a minute passed midnight, forth May, in the present. _It was all a dream huh?_ I stared at my reflection in the mirror I had beside my bed and started laughing at nothing in particular. I held my knees to my chest and started weeping, the dam broke and I was reduced to a sobbing mess. Screaming at the pain in my chest.

 _It hurts. It hurt so damn much, it's unbearable._

"Shizuo! Shizuo why?! WHY GODDAMMIT?!"

 _I can't take it. I can't take this pain. I just-_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I must've tuned out the sound of the door knocking because as soon as I realised, my door was kicked down.

.

.

.

... _Shizuo?_

 _No, he can't see me like this. He just can't-_

"Flea! You stirred up some mess in Ikebukuro again didn't you?! If you're hoping to live through your birthday today you're wrong." _Ah here's that hatred again. It hurts._

I put on my usual facade and forced a smirk which was far from breaking, or so I thought.

"Shizu chan, you remembered my birthday, how nice. But I'm sorry to spoil your mood because I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so I would appreciate it if you left my house." _Just leave. It hurts too much to see you, to see your bubbling hatred for me that will never change. Will it ever change Shizu chan?_

"No way flea, I'm killing you here and now." _Guess not._

He grabbed my neck and held me up till my feet couldn't touch the ground, and somehow, something inside of me snapped. I started laughing hysterically and screaming. The pain overtook me, I couldn't stop. Shizuo let go of me, I fell to my knees and started crying. Breaking down all over again as I had just a few minutes ago. I let all of my long kept emotions overflow and pour, not caring about the man watching in front of me nor the fact that I had just shown weakness to my greatest enemy who was also my first love.

 _I don't care anymore. It's all gonna end anyway. I've had enough. I can't take it anymore._

"I hate you Shizu chan. I never want to see you again."

My heart broke and so did my spirit. I darted for the roof, Shizuo was chasing after me. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and soon I was on the edge, taking one last look at Shinjuku, wishing that it was Ikebukuro before turning my back to face Shizuo who had just reached the top.

"Monster." I said with as much hatred as possible. I took another step back and fell. Plummeting to my death. _Bye Shizuo. I don't think we'll meet again._

 **A/N:  
I am NOT ending it here. So... stay tuned?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Thanks to those that reviewed and those who are to review. It means a lot. Well, shall we continue?**

 _I waited, but the crash that I anticipated never came._

I looked up to see the hand of a certain someone that I claimed to hate for almost half my life grabbing onto my wrist. It's warmth felt just like that of his counter part. My memories of friendship with him in the other timeline and my one-sided feelings with him in this one started to play in mind. They began mixing up with one another until I wasn't sure which was which. My head started throbbing when mixed emotions filled my entire being and even more so when I saw Shizuo's confused face as he stared at his hand that was grabbing on to mine looking as if he regretted the choice. I opened my mouth to say something until-

 _ **I hate you.**_

What?

 _ **You piss me off.**_

I...

 _First meeting. You hated me. You hate me. You hurt me. It hurts. It still does. I hate you. I really do. Because I loved you. I still do?_

I tried to slowly release the grip of his hand on mine but he wasn't known as Ikebukuro's fortissimo for nothing.

"Shizuo. Let. Go." I said with the straightest face I could pull. But the line of tears flowing from me eyes beg to differ.

My mind just wanted to end it all and be done with it but my heart says otherwise. One part of me is begging to hold onto that near nonexistent thread of hope while the other screams to let go. I didn't know what I should do until Shizuo pulled me back up in one swift motion and spoke.

"What are you doing flea?" His tone, one that I've never heard from him before but countless times from others, fear? Nah. That'd never happen.

"Didn't you always say you wanted me dead? What happened to that?"

"What are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean, Shizu chan? I don't get you. You're unpredictable!"

"You don't get me? I don't get YOU! Seriously, what are you doing to my head?! Why are there memories that I know never happened inside my head? I don't know what you did but my head's a mess!"

"Memories? Of what kind?!" I'm really getting irritated with this headache of mine.

"Of...of..."

"Well?!"

"Of this goddammit!"

He took out his phone and there was a picture of us. He was lying down on Raira academy's roof with me being the one to take the picture. I remembered. That day we were both skipping class and I started to play with his phone. He tried to get it back but after rounds of running up and down he gave up. For fun I snapped a photo and made it his wallpaper.

That itself made me question again. What actually happened?

This is all so strange. Wasn't it a dream? Shizuo had memories of us as friends. The picture I took was still his wallpaper. We shared our first kiss. Wait. Did we? Does he remember?

"Hey, Shizu chan, do you... remember this?" I held both sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss just like our first, soft and gentle. He gave no reaction and I pulled back. Taking in his empty expression.

My hope was about gone now and I just let go of him and walked towards the door that lead us both to the roof.

"I do." My steps froze.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n**

 **Hmm here's a new chapter. Enjoy 3**

"I remember. You were shot protecting me. And that week I stayed over at your apartment. I remember all of it. But why does it feel like it never actually happened? Why do I have two different memories of our high school lives? What did you do to me?"

I turned to look at his face with utmost disbelief. _He remembered. He remembered that I loved him. He remembered that he loved me. Will it be seen as only a hallucination to him or did some of those feelings remain? Shizuo, give me an answer? Please?_

"I didn't do anything. Time seemed to have turned back to when we first met and surprisingly you gave me a different answer when I asked to be your acquaintance. And just like what your memories shown, we were friends. Then after that trust exercise scenario happened, I woke up. That would explain it if your _memories_ ended there."

I continued to head towards the door when I heard footsteps running behind me. Suddenly a pair of arms held me in place. Close to that of a hug.

"I don't know what I'm doing. But, I want to make sure. Later, Ikebukuro park, 10 a.m. I'll wait."

I took in each and every word. Each syllable and each breath. I don't get this but there's a fluttering feeling in my chest that tells me this is something I wouldn't want to miss.

Back in my apartment, it was 3 a.m. but I had no urge to sleep so I decided to just browse through my phone reading through my emails. I stopped and saw Shizuo's contact and I checked our chat history. I was also surprised to find that there were messages sent a few years back.

*text*

 **S:** Hey flea, happy birthday.

 _I:_ Aww how nice. But isn't it a bit mean to call me flea today, protozoan?

 **S:** That's why I'm calling you that. Hahaha.

 _I:_ Let's go for Russian sushi later. My treat.

 **S:** You sure?

 _I:_ Yeah. Later, Ikebukuro park, 10 a.m. I'll be waiting.

*end*

 _Should I go?_ I asked myself that once and the next thing I know I was already in the shower.

 _5 a.m. Five more hours to go. Dang, why can't time go faster?_ I sat in my spin chair and started wondering off. I closed my eyes and started reviewing my memories.

The time of both meetings. Of both kinds of fights we had. One playful and one of hate. And now, where is this going to?

Time passed faster than I anticipated because by the time I came to, it was already 9.15 a.m. I grabbed my jacket and walked the way to Ikebukuro.

xxx

Shizuo was sitting on the bench in the middle of the park smoking on his cancer stick. I felt more nervous with each step I took towards the blonde, feet sinking heavier every second until I was right behind him. I reached my hand out to tap on his shoulder.

 _Okay... 1...2...3._

"Hi Shizu chan..."

"Izaya."

"What did you want to-"

"Let's have breakfast. Russian sushi. My treat."

Before I could respond, the ex bartender grabbed my wrist and marched towards said restaurant. He seemed as nervous as I was.

"Shizuo! Here to have sushi? Sushi good for you. Oh Izaya here too? No fighting yes? Eat eat."

We were greeted with big smiles and broken Japanese by a certain Simon and was dragged into the shop.

I was surprised that Shizuo actually ordered ootoro for me. I was already browsing through the less expensive dishes but I figured he could more or less guess my taste.

No words were exchanged when we were eating until he spoke.

"Er... I- Ah fuck it. Happy birthday flea." I choked on the tea I was sipping on and started laughing at his confused and embarrassed face.

"What the hell was that you protozoan?"

"S-shut up. We're leaving."

"Where to?"

"Raira."

xxx

I don't know what's happening today but I am certainly beginning to enjoy it.

As we walked to our old high school, we passed by a small fight among the blue squares and yellow scarves. They must be new in this field because they started taunting Shizuo when one of them knocked into him. My my, humans _are_ interesting.

I didn't really mind that they don't recognise me since I am an underground informant, but my tricks and chases with _the_ Heiwajima Shizuo should have left quite a reputation already. Oh well, watching them get clobbered by Shizu chan is quite amusing.

One of the guys came behind me and grabbed me by the neck. _Humans are too predictable. Why else would I have blades on me?_ One swift movement. A cut. Across the arm. Hahahaha... How fun. They should remember me by now, that cut would at least be there for a month.

This was seriously a deja vu moment, especially when another guy pulled out a gun. Instincts got me to move when the trigger was pulled as I ran towards Shizuo. Forgetting for a second that he was almost invincible, because only one thing played in my mind; **protect Shizuo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n**

 **Well it's fast but this is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned because I'll be starting another Shizaya fic soon.**

-Shizuo pov-

Whoa deja vu. This all feels so familiar. At the corner of my eye one of those bastards sneaked up and grabbed Izaya. Before I could react he already used his blade to give the guy a cut across the arm in one swift movement. Like how he always gave me. He looked so graceful doing so and I couldn't help but admire it. Wait what? Admire? I turned and saw another guy with a gun pointed towards me and he pulled the trigger. A flash of black came before me and I realised it was the flea. _Just like that time._

 _"Shizuo, I love you too. I did it because I wanted you safe. I'd do it again a thousand times just to have you alright."_ No. I wasn't about to let that happen again.

Hurriedly I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Taking the bullet in my back. _Shit. My clothes._ Man was I pissed. I grabbed a stop sign and swung the thing, hitting them one by one. They were all out cold and I looked at Izaya whom I was still holding close to my chest. He was wide eyed and looked so frail, so harmless, so fragile. Was he always this small?

Realising our _position,_ I let go of him with a blush on my face which I tried to hide by looking away. There was a pounding in my chest that just wouldn't calm down.

"Shizuo you're bleeding a lot." He said with a shaky voice. A tone that didn't fit him at all.

"It doesn't hurt. Think you can remove the bullet?"

"Yeah. Give me your lighter.'

He lit the lighter and put his blade over it for a moment before pointing it at my wound. It was out within seconds and I didn't even feel a thing. He took out a bandage from his pocket and gave it to me.

"Here. I always carry extra." _Was it because you always got hurt during our fights?_

"Th-thanks."

xxx

-Izaya pov-

We headed to Raira and straight to the roof. It was as I remembered it. Not much has changed. I took in a deep breath and lay down with Shizuo beside me.

"We used to skip class a lot eh." I heard him say.

"Hahaha yeah. But surprisingly you managed to pass the final exams every time. With my help of course."

"Shut up."

"So? What's gonna happen after this?"

"I don't know... All this is pretty crazy to me."

"Yeah. Well, it's not gonna sink in your mind anytime soon. So I'll be taking my leave." My mind has been telling me that this isn't how it should be. Something will go wrong. And I didn't like it.

"What?"

"I don't expect you to change your feelings for me so soon Shizuo. I'd be fine if it stayed the way it was, and suppose to be. I don't like being pitied Shizu chan. You of all people should know that." Getting up I waved him with a smile, knowing that it would never be able to go back to the way it was but it never hurts to try.

"Before you leave, I have to answer you something. I've never actually said it to you but I want you to know. I love you too."

I turned around and looked at the man now standing in front of me and tears rolled down my eyes. These words that I longed to hear were finally said and that weight in my heart just lifted. Those hazel eyes stared into mine and I just melted.

"Izaya are you... Okay?" He reached his hand out to me and I crashed our lips together. I'm never letting go of this warmth ever again.

"Thank you Shizu chan. I love you. I love you a lot."

 _You really have a way with words Shizu chan. Your first four words that killed me and now another four words that saved me._

 _Hi I'm Orihara Izaya. Nice to make your acquaintance._

END.


End file.
